lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Chad Harris-Crane
Chad Harris-Crane is a fictional character on the NBC/DirecTV Soap opera Passions. He was last portrayed by Charles Divins, but was previously portrayed by Donn Swaby from September 23, 1999 to September 9, 2002. Character information Biography Chad Harris-Crane was the son of Alistair Crane and Liz Sanbourne, conceived out of a rape that occurred in Boston when Liz was fourteen years old. Chad grew up in Los Angeles and was raised as the son of Mr. and Mrs. Harris. When Chad was 8 he ran away but when he returned home he found the Harris's had disappeared. Chad then went into foster care. As a young adult Chad became a record executive and married a woman named Latoya. Chad came to Harmony in search of the Harrises but Latoya refused to give up her friends and family to live in Harmony so they separated. Not long after arriving in Harmony, Chad was shocked to realise that he had been adopted, and the Harrises were not his biological parents. Chad came to Harmony and soon fell for Whitney Russell. Whitney's mother Eve Johnson strongly disapproved of the relationship as Chad reminded her of Julian Crane whose bad influence had helped put her on the path of drug use and prostitution several years earlier. Whitney, Chad and Simone were involved in a love triangle but Chad never really cared for Simone like he did Whitney despite telling Simone on more than one occasion that he loved her (usually a case of mistaken identity). Matters were complicated further when it was revealed that Chad was the son Eve had with Julian several years earlier. A pregnant Whitney became involved with Fox Crane and had hoped to cover up the fact that the child she was carrying was her half-brother's son. After Miles Harris was born Whitney put him up for adoption but ironically he was adopted by Chad who at the time was unaware that Miles was his biological son. After Chad broke up with Whitney he was briefly involved with Valerie Davis, his co-worker at Crane Industries but that fizzled out. After Chad discovered Miles's paternity he wanted to be a family with Whitney despite the way society condemned their supposedly incestuous relationship. Whitney disagreed and eventually went to go live in a convent. Some time later Alistair manipulated Whitney in a plot to take over the world. After the crisis was over Chad confronted Alistair's henchman JT Cornell who showed him evidence that he was the son of Julian's father Alistair and Eve's adopted half-sister Liz. Soon after Chad and Whitney reunited. However, it has recently been revealed that Chad is having an affair, originally hinted to be Valerie. Whitney suspected that Chad was sleeping with her but didn't know for sure. After Whitney and Chad's wedding, Whitney caught Chad talking to his lover on the phone and concluded that their marriage was a mistake. Chad's lover has since been revealed to be tabloid reporter Vincent Clarkson, implying that Chad is bi-sexual. After confessing his secret affair to Paloma and Noah, Chad insisted that he was "not gay" and that his relationship with Vincent was solely about sex. However, shortly after confiding in Noah and Paloma, Theresa and Whitney walked in on Chad and Vincent having sex. This was part of Vincent's plan to tear Whitney and Chad apart. Whitney has since stated that she wants a divorce. Chad discovered that Vincent is his nephew and that Vincent knew he was seducing his uncle in order to punish both Chad and Whitney (his sister). On August 28, 2007 Chad was shot in the chest by his father Alistair while trying to aid his poisoned best friend Ethan. Chad died soon after while professing his love for his estranged wife Whitney, their son Miles, and their unborn child. When Vincent discovered that Chad had been killed, he appeared distraught and cried out that he loved him, implying that his feelings were at least somewhat genuine. It should be also noted that Vincent is pregnant. So this means Chad possibly could be the father of the child, this would mean the child would not only be his son or daughter but also niece or nephew all at the same time. Age As a child, Chad never knew when his birthday was, and thus chose to celebrate it on August 14Birthdays and Anniversaries from Passions. When JT Cornell told Chad of his true parentage, he presented Chad with a birth certificate, with which Chad likely learned his real birthday — May 16Whitney threw Chad a surprise birthday party on May 16 2007 - May 16, 2007 transcript. Given the fact that Ethan Winthrop was born in 1975, and Vincent Clarkson was born several months earlier either late in 1974 or early in 1975, it can be determined that Chad (as he was once believed to be Julian and Eve's son) is approximately of the same age as Vincent and was born in either 1974 or 1975. ''The Soup'' The character of Chad received heightened attention, especially on E!'s The Soup, in 2007 during the storyline about his homosexual affair with Vincent. A clip in which Chad explains to Ethan how he had come to have an affair with Vincent and then angrily insists to Ethan that he is "not gay" became a running gag on The Soup, with Chad referred to as "Not Gay Chad." Actor Charles Divins later made a cameo on The Soup in December 2007 to explain to host Joel McHale that, while Chad was dead and gay, he was not. See also * Crane family * Russell family References External links *Chad Harris-Crane profile Category:Passions characters Category:Fictional African-Americans Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Fictional bisexuals